Cabin Pressure: What Douglas Feels
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Sequel to 'Cabin Pressure: What Arthur Saw'. Martin and Douglas are together and Martin doesn't think it's serious. Douglas has to prove how much he cares while also fending off a suspicious Carolyn. See warnings inside.
1. Lust

**CABIN PRESSURE**

**WHAT DOUGLAS FEELS**

* * *

_**Sequel to 'Cabin Pressure: What Arthur Saw'. Martin and Douglas are together and Martin doesn't think it's serious. Douglas has to prove how much he cares while also fending off a suspicious Carolyn.**__** See warnings inside.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pairings: **Martin/Douglas

**About: **This is the long awaited (maybe... _is _it long awaited?) sequel to my story 'Cabin Pressure: What Arthur Saw'. This is from both Martin's and Douglas' POV and is slightly more intimate then the first story. It happens at the same time as 'What Arthur Saw'.

**Warnings: **Rated M for kissing, oral sex, references to sex, and graphic penetrative sex, all of the male/male variety. If you don't like that, don't read this story.

**Ownership: **Cabin Pressure is owned by John Finnemore and the BBC. I just get to play.

* * *

**Chapter One: Lust**

'I don't see why you won't move in with me.'

'Exactly my point.'

'Martin, that makes no sense.'

'Oh, finally something First Officer Douglas Richardson doesn't understand. Huh, must be a first.'

'Martin, please.'

Martin sighed and pulled his captain's hat off, brushing a hand through his wavy auburn hair. 'It's just... we've been together-'

'Six months, perfectly reasonable amount of time to move in together.'

'I thought you wanted me to explain!' Martin huffed.

Douglas rolled his eyes but leaned back, arms folded, and waited.

'Yes, we've been together six months,' Martin continued, 'and I can count on one hand the people who know that. Your daughter's mother, that baggage handler in Sydney who caught us having sex in Gertie, you and me.'

Douglas raised an eyebrow. 'And...?'

'Hardly anyone knows we're together!' Martin fumed. 'Carolyn and Arthur don't know, my family doesn't know, and your daughter doesn't know!'

'Martin, it's a bit hard to explain to a ten-year-old that her daddy is suddenly sleeping with another man.'

Martin glared at him. 'My family?'

'I told you you could tell them whenever you wanted, it's _you _who's refused to break the news to your sister.'

Martin's cheeks turned pink and he mumbled, 'She... doesn't... gay...'

'Yes, I know you're gay, it's _you _who is yet to tell your family. _My _family knows I'm bisexual.'

'Well... what about Carolyn and Arthur?' Martin demanded.

'Arthur would most likely try to bake us a cake... or fish cake,' Douglas said, 'and Carolyn might try to break us up.'

'Why would she do that?' Martin asked.

'We work for her, it'd be a conflict of interest allowing her captain and first officer to have a romantic relationship,' Douglas said. 'Of course if we _lived together _and she knew we were serious, I don't think she'd have a problem.'

'But we're _not _serious,' Martin said and turned back to the front of the plane.

Douglas stared at him. Not serious? _Not serious_? Douglas had spent _months _winning his captain over; taking him to romantic meals, being nice to him, getting Carolyn to finally start paying the man for all the flying he did. Douglas did everything he usually did when in love.

_And Martin thought they weren't SERIOUS?_

'Martin,' Douglas said, standing and crossing the cabin. They'd just landed and Arthur was hoovering Gertie, Carolyn having disappeared to no doubt cut the budget again. Douglas and Martin were effectively alone.

'What?' Martin scowled.

'I can't believe you think that, what do I have to do to prove how much I love you?' Douglas asked. 'I cut back on the sarcastic remarks in public, I take you out, I help you with your job, I got Carolyn to start paying you... does any of that sound like I don't want to be with you?'

Martin chewed on his full bottom lip and Douglas had a hard time concetrating on the man's words.

'Then why won't you tell Carolyn and Arthur?' he asked.

Douglas looked down at the older man and smiled. 'Martin, I just told you. We've known each other three years, it took me four months to convince you to go out with me, and we've been together six months... in that entire time, we've been perfectly happy. Why would we ruin that?'

'A real relationship isn't hidden,' Martin pointed out.

'This _is _a real relationship,' Douglas said and pulled Martin to his feet. Suddenly the red-head was pressed up against Douglas' larger body and he blushed. 'I'll break the news to my daughter next weekend when she visits, okay? Do you want to be there?'

'Oh, um... s-sure...' Martin stuttered. 'She won't hate me, will she?'

'If you buy her chocolate she'll want to marry you,' Douglas said and ran his fingers through Martin's soft hair.

Martin groaned and managed to say, 'A-And w-will you... um... meet my... s-sister?'

'I'll meet your entire family if that's what it takes,' Douglas said before leaning down to press soft kisses to Martin's cheek.

'S'fine... all... g-good...' Martin mumbled.

'If you agree to move in with me,' Douglas breathed over Martin's ear, 'I'll tell the entire bloody world.'

Martin's retort was cut off with when Douglas sucked his lobe between his lips. It was a weak spot of the captain's and Douglas took great pride in making Martin hard just by licking his ear.

The younger man shivered violently and groaned louder before Douglas grabbed him. He backed Martin towards the captain's chair and turned, falling to sit into it and dragging Martin onto his lap. Martin wiggled before getting comfortable, pushing his already hard cock against Douglas' hardening one.

This was one of the best things about having a younger partner; Martin was always raring to go and could easily keep up with Douglas' raging libido.

Martin wrapped his arms around Douglas' neck and pulled him closer. Douglas let his ear go only to have Martin's mouth immediately against his. Their lips crushed together and Martin let out a wanton little moan, making Douglas groan against him. He grabbed Martin's hips and pulled him forward, Martin continuing to move as they kissed.

Though Martin was usually a shy person, in the bedroom he was completely differnet. He knew exactly what he wanted, whether that was to be dominant or submissive to Douglas, and he used all his powers to get it. He knew how to play Douglas perfectly and the older man could only hold on for dear life.

'God, Douglas, kiss me!' Martin groaned when Douglas broke away to kiss his cheek, his jaw, licking back up to Martin's ear. 'Ah... aaah...'

Douglas licked the shell of Martin's ear and was rewarded with a little mewl.

'More,' Martin begged. 'Please, Douglas.'

'What do you want?' Douglas whispered, breath sending shivers through the captain's body.

'Y-You know what I w-want,' Martin whimpered.

'No, _sir_,' Douglas said and sucked back on the lobe again. Martin swore softly. 'In the cockpit _you _are in charge, isn't that right?'

Douglas loved this; being the dom while pretending Martin was in control. It was the perfect game to play while on Gertie.

'D-Douglas,' Martin groaned.

'Yes, sir?' Douglas asked.

Martin groaned softly. 'I want... I want...'

Douglas heard a squeak and turned just in time to see Arthur run from the cockpit, door shutting quickly.

'Damn it,' the first officer grunted and tried to get up.

'What?' Martin asked, sitting back to look at his boyfriend.

'Arthur saw us.'

'WHAT?'

Martin jumped up, trying to smooth down his hair and uniform and making it worse. He was panicking and Douglas grabbed his hands.

'Martin, _calm down_,' Douglas ordered. 'Flying off the handle isn't going to help.'

'He saw us, oh God,' Martin groaned. 'What if he heard me?'

'Then he'll know what a lucky boy I am,' Douglas said. He smirked when Martin groaned again and brushed both hands over his face, like he could rub the embarrassment away. 'Martin, I thought you _wanted _Arthur and Carolyn to know.'

'Not like this!' Martin shouted. 'Oh God, she'll be so mad!'

'Calm down, love,' Douglas said and pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. 'Shh, relax.'

Martin couldn't help it; he melted into Douglas' warm embrace, feeling his fear and anger all disappear as Douglas stroked his back. There was something about Douglas that just made him feel better; the man was strong, smart, charismatic, easy-going... he always made Martin feel safe.

'Now,' Douglas said, pulling back to brush Martin's hair down. 'We're going to calmly clean ourselves up, drink some water to get these swollen lips down-' he touched Martin's lips and the captain flushed, '- and we're going to sit down and act completely normal. Can you do that?'

Martin nodded vigorously and Douglas leaned down to kiss him. They both groaned against each other before breaking apart. A few minutes later they'd looked each other over, shared a cold bottle of water from the galley, and sat back in their seats. Douglas pulled a pack of Uno cards from his back pocket and dealt.

He and Martin quickly got into the game, mainly because Martin was so damn good. No matter what Douglas did, Martin was a step ahead; Douglas changed the colour, Martin changed it right back. The red-head was grinning stupidly and Douglas didn't have the heart to scowl; it seemed Martin had finally found something he could beat Douglas at.

The cockpit door swung open just as Martin put down another Draw 4 card, giggling at Douglas' grumble.

'How many to you have?' Douglas demanded as he drew some more cards. He already had about twenty-five in his hand, Martin five.

'Not telling,' Martin said from behind his cards and Douglas shook his head; how could the man be flogging him and still look so damn adorable? It wasn't fair.

Douglas turned when he realised they weren't alone and saw Carolyn and Arthur. Carolyn's eyes were narrowed as she looked them both over and Douglas realised Arthur must have told her.

'Carolyn?' Douglas said in a surprised tone as Martin focused on the cards, fighting the blush that was trying to break out over his face.

_I wasn't making out with Douglas, God no, I'd never do that_, Martin thought even as memories of having sex with the older man rushed through his brain.

'What are you doing?' Carolyn demanded.

Douglas fought to keep the smirk off his face as he slowly said, 'Drawing four. Martin put down a Draw 4 card and I have to-'

'Yes, Douglas, I know how Uno bloody works!' Carolyn snapped, cutting him off.

Douglas raised an eyebrow, knowing full well why Carolyn was upset (she would have _loved _to catch him and Martin having sex) but wanting to tease her mercilessly. 'Really? You just gave the assumption that you didn't,' he said in his most condescending tone.

'I'm actually winning,' Martin grinned broadly, embarrassment forgotton now that he was finally beating Douglas. Douglas smiled at him as he noticed Carolyn look them both over from the corner of his eye.

'What are you still doing here?' Carolyn asked.

Martin was blushing now and mutterd, 'Well, um...'

'Neither of us want to go home to empty flats,' Douglas said, saving Martin having to come up with a lie. 'What colour, Martin?' _As in, what colour underwear is sir wearing today_? Douglas thought to himself as Martin spoke.

'Erm...' Martin said, looking at the twinkle in Douglas' eyes. Oh, he knew that look. 'Blue.'

Douglas grinned, imagining the blue boxer-briefs that Martin sometimes wore. He put down a Draw 2 to cover his leering and saw a flash of excitement in Martin's eyes. The other man put down a yellow Draw 2 of his own and Douglas' face fell.

'Damn it,' he frowned and drew another four cards, Martin grinning. _We're not playing this stupid game again unless it ends with Martin naked_, Douglas thought angrily.

'You would rather play Uno in Gertie then go home?' Carolyn asked, breaking Douglas from his thoughts.

'We can't play alone, Carolyn,' Douglas said. _I'd like to play with _Martin, _though, _he thought as he continued. 'You need another person to play Uno.' _Strip Uno would be better._

Carolyn scowled. 'Well then go play somewhere else!'

'But I'm winning,' Martin complained, gesturing at his cards. _Great, the one game I can beat Douglas at and Carolyn interupts. _He glanced up to see that trademark Douglas leer that had been directed at him for the past year. He gulped. _Hmm... maybe it _is _time to go home_.

'I don't care, Martin, just go away!' Carolyn shouted.

Douglas forced a sigh as he helped Martin pack up the cards, already imagining what he'd do to the young captain when they left.

'Don't worry, Martin, we'll play in the portacabin,' Douglas said, knowing Carolyn would never let them when she was in a strop.

'No you bloody won't,' Carolyn told him.

Douglas almost grinned as Martin said, 'It's alright, Douglas, I have to do my logbook anyway.' Douglas glanced at him and Martin smiled slightly. 'Another time?'

Douglas gave his captain a smile that boardlined on a grin. 'Yes. And by then I'll have my luck back.'

'You've never won a game against me,' Martin pointed out as he stood.

'I've never lost a game either,' Douglas said. 'This is the first time we've played.'

Martin rolled his eyes. 'I'll beat you next time, I guarantee it.'

Douglas just snorted and handed the packet of cards across before grabbing his jacket. 'Evening all,' he said and left.

He walked across the dark airport, hearing Martin, Carolyn and Arthur behind him. He headed for the carpark, Martin following. Martin caught up and they walked mostly in silence, the young captain occasionaly whistling. When Douglas was sure they were alone, he grabbed Martin and slammed him against a parked car.

'Douglas!' he squeaked.

'We were interupted, Captain,' Douglas said and ran his hands down Martin's shirt. 'I think we should finish what we started.'

'Douglas, not in the carpark!' Martin hissed.

But Douglas was already on his knees, dropping to quickly grope at Martin's belt and fly. Martin gasped as his trousers and underwear were pulled down, exposing his hardening cock to the cold night air.

'Ah, so they _are _blue,' Douglas said as he ran a finger over Martin's boxer-briefs. 'I do so love you in these.'

'D-Douglas,' Martin whimpered, thrusting his crotch forward.

Douglas grinned up at him before quickly swallowing Martin from tip to root.

'Oh God!' Martin shouted, shaking as Douglas sucked back on his cock. He hollowed his cheeks and licked, tongue twirling over the head of his cock and lapping away pre-come.

Martin slouched against the car behind him, hands flailing about trying to grab onto something. He found Douglas' head and gripped tightly, twisting Douglas' steel-grey hair in his fingers.

Douglas stopped immediately and Martin looked down at him, wondering if he'd done something wrong. But Douglas was staring up at him with undisguised lust and Martin smiled. Douglas moved back until only the head of Martin's cock was between his lips and looked back up at his boyfriend.

Martin thrust forward, quickly burying his length in Douglas' mouth. The first officer groaned in pure delight and sucked hard as Martin pulled back out.

He set up a quick pace, fucking Douglas' mouth and biting his lips to stop shouting out in pleasure. A few grunts escaped and he shook as he kept moving, staring down at Douglas, who was on his knees, hands running up and down Martin's legs.

One last thrust and Martin was coming, emptying himself into Douglas' mouth and shaking. He slumped against the car breathing heavily, staring down at Douglas with glazed eyes.

Douglas pulled back and cleaned himself up while tucking Martin back in. He stood and smoothed his trousers down. 'Well,' he said and smiled at Martin. 'Shall we take this back to mine?'

Martin chuckled and let Douglas pull him up and lead him to the first officer's car. 'Yeah,' he said breathlessly, 'suppose I should thank you for that.'

Douglas smiled.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So this is the same plot as 'What Arthur Saw' but from Martin's and Douglas' POV. It's also more intimite, focusing on their relationship a bit more rather then just Carolyn trying to catch them having sex. There will be about five chapters.**_

_**{Dream&Differ}**_


	2. Worry

**Chapter Two: Worry**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks to the people who have reviewed already, I'm glad you guys like the story so far!**_

_**{Dream&Differ}**_

* * *

Kaitlyn Richardson was a slim girl, tall for her age, with honey brown hair that fell down to her lower back and bright green, almond shaped eyes. Martin could see that she got most of her looks from her mother.

_He always goes after the pretty ones_, Martin thought, remembering Douglas' last wife Helena.

'Who are you again?' Kaitlyn asked as she chowed down on her chicken nuggets. She loved weekends with Daddy, knowing he'd buy her whatever she wanted and let her stay up late. Plus he was funny, and smart, he always let her read her novels without going on about her needing to get outside like Mum did.

'Oh, erm... M-Martin,' the captain said, trying to clear his throat. 'Martin Crieff.'

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow in a very Douglas-like way and Douglas said, 'He's the captain at MJN Air.'

'Okay...' Kaitlyn said slowly. 'Doesn't explain why he's here on 'Kaitlyn Weekend' as you put it,' she told her father.

Douglas scratched at his forehead as Martin fidgeted with the McDonalds tray.

'Katie, I explained how Helena and I got divorced, yes?' Douglas said.

The ten-year-old nodded. 'She was a horrible woman,' she said matter-of-factly. 'Always going on about her dresses and hair and makeup.' She poked her tongue out and Martin smiled.

'Yes, I know you hated her, no need to go on about what a poor choice I made,' Douglas said with a small smile.

'Mum says you're seeing someone else,' Kaitlyn said and slurped her drink. 'Another stewerdess?'

Martin choked on his own drink as Douglas' cheeks pinkened. Kaitlyn grinned toothily and Martin tried to cover his giggles.

'No, I'm not seeing a stewerdess,' Douglas frowned.

'You should pick someone right, Da,' Kaitlyn said. 'Someone... nice, and funny, who doesn't mind you being sarcastic all the time.'

'Should I?' Douglas said and glanced at Martin.

Kaitlyn nodded and pointed a nugget at him. 'Someone who respects you, doesn't look down on you... someone who...' She paused, trying to think of the right words. 'Someone younger,' she finally managed, 'who's fun but smart and mature.'

'So... someone who is open to playing word games like we do?' Douglas asked his daughter.

Martin busied himself with his fries as Kaitlyn nodded. 'Exactly,' she said. 'Fun, Dad, not boring like Helena or Francine or-'

'Yes, I get it,' Douglas cut her off. 'So... a hard worker, mature, good-looking...'

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. 'S'all about looks with you men.' She looked pointedly at Martin. 'You, Mr...'

'Martin Crieff,' the captain once again offered.

'Mr Martin,' Kaitlyn continued. 'Don't you think my da needs someone smart and sophisticated? Who wants more then parties and expensive dresses?'

'Um... supppose so, yes,' Martin nodded.

'Helena was _all _about dresses,' Kaitlyn said with disgust. 'Honestly, she was a stereotypical woman.'

'And you're not?' Douglas queried.

Kaitlyn snorted. 'Books, knowledge, fun, that's what I want.'

'And do you care what _I _want?' her dad asked. 'Or are you going to continue telling me what I want?'

Kaitlyn giggled. 'Like you'll listen,' she said. 'Look, Dad, just... meet someone who likes you for _you_, m'kay? I don't wanna see you moping around and Mum saying, 'Told you so'. She's such a chore when she's like that.'

Martin thought Kaitlyn Richardson was a very smart, if somewhat opinionated, young lady.

She looked at Martin. 'Mr Martin, what do _you _look for in a woman?'

Douglas grinned as Martin spluttered and coughed, cheeks darkening as he tried to answer the little girl's question. Finally he saved him and said, 'Martin doesn't like women, Katie.'

'Oh,' the girl said and waved it aside. 'Okay, what do you look for in a boy?'

Martin, if possible, just went darker. He wondered just what had been going through his head when he'd agreed to meet Kaitlyn the previous night. He tore at his napkin, two Richardsons staring at him, as he tried to think of an answer.

'Well...' he finally said when it was clear Douglas wasn't going to help him this time. 'I like... m-mature men, but someone I can have a good time watching a movie or just... um... you know, spending t-time together...'

Douglas' grin widened as Martin continued to stammer through his answer.

'F-fun, loving, um... s-someone who respects me and what I d-do...'

'You mean being a pilot?' Kaitlyn asked. 'How can someone _not _respect that?'

'I have another job,' Martin said. 'I drive a van and deliver things.'

'Why?' the girl asked.

'Well...' Martin sighed. 'I don't earn enough being a pilot to live so... I have another job.'

'Oh,' Kailtyn nodded knowingly. 'You want someone who accepts that you work hard so you can be independant; you don't like charity.'

Martin stared at her.

'Yes, I'm only ten,' she said with a grin. 'But if you met both my parents you'd know why I'm so clever.'

'Geez, just like you're dad,' Martin muttered and the two Richardsons laughed.

'Ya know,' Kaitlyn said suddenly, looking from her dad to Martin, 'from what I've heard, you'd be perfect for Da, Mr Martin.'

Martin jumped, nearly tipping over his coke and Douglas' in the process. 'What?'

'You would,' Kaitlyn said with a shrug. 'Da says you're smart, you respect him... you clearly like him if you're willing to go meet his daughter. And he seems to respect you too...' She trailed off and cocked her head, eyes roaming over the both of them. '_Ohhh_...'

'Oh?' Martin echoed.

'Oh, _that's _why you're here,' Kaitlyn said. She looked at her dad. 'You could have just told me.'

'I didn't know how you'd take it,' Douglas said.

Kaitlyn poked her tongue out. 'I'm _ten_, Dad, I know that you like boys _and _girls. Mum said something about it a while ago.' She looked back at Martin.

The captain was staring at her, mouth gaping open, cheeks a dark red.

'Does he always do that?' Kaitlyn asked.

'Sir does love to impersonate a tomato,' Douglas said and leaned over. He pressed a kiss to Martin's cheek and the younger man jumped again. He looked from Douglas to Kaitlyn, mouth still open, cheeks scarlet.

'I'm okay with it,' Kaitlyn said, worried Martin would keel over. 'As long as my daddy's happy I'm fine.'

'Um... um... r-really?' Martin asked.

Kaitlyn nodded and stuffed another nugget into her mouth. 'Yup,' she said and chewed quickly.

Douglas grinned and said, 'Thank you, pumpkin.' Kaitlyn shrugged and then grinned when Douglas put an arm around Martin, drawing the younger man against his side. 'See?' the first officer said. 'You won her over like you did me.'

'Oh, I dunno,' Kaitlyn said and pointed at her empty nugget box. 'Might need some more nuggets before I _really _like him.'

'Um... how about a chocolate sundae?' Martin asked, remembering Douglas saying Kaitlyn liked chocolate.

Kaitlyn's eyes lit up and she jumped as Martin handed over some money. He and Douglas kept an eye on her as she ordered.

'See, she's fine,' Douglas said. 'I was worried you'd explode trying to explain yourself to her.

'Shut up,' Martin muttered and Douglas kissed him quickly on the lips. 'She's... very smart,' the captain continued before nudging his boyfriend. 'Definitely a Richardson.'

Douglas chuckled. 'What can I say?'

Kaitlyn was back quickly and she plopped onto the seat opposite Martin. She grinned at him and said, 'Thank you, Mr Martin.'

Martin smiled at her and Douglas grinned.

{oOo}

Martin was still thinking about the weekend spent getting to know Kaitlyn Richardson as he and the others sat in the portacabin on standby. He was going through his manuals and tapping at his desk, mind completely lost in thought.

Kaitlyn had completely accepted that her da was dating another man. That didn't stop her teasing Martin endlessly, causing the poor pilot to turn redder then his hair.

_Standby sucks_, Martin thought for the millionth time as he looked around the room. Douglas was reading a Harry Potter novel, Kaitlyn saying it was unacceptable that he hadn't read them all yet (Martin had, making him the favourite for the weekend), and Arthur was on the floor colouring. Carolyn was fiddling with her phone and Martin looked at her carefully.

She hadn't said anything since bursting into the cockpit a week earlier. Martin wondered if she still thought he and Douglas were shagging. He knew she'd never believe they were in love... she'd think Douglas was just having fun.

Martin himself had thought that, which was why it had taken Douglas four months to get him to say yes. Martin had really thought Douglas just wanted a few shags and then he'd be done. Martin couldn't do that, he'd had a crush on Douglas for ages. He'd have to quit MJN Air if things went wrong.

But Douglas had proven to be a loving boyfriend, respectful, and had done nothing but treat Martin like a prince since their first date. Of course he still teased him, somewhat bullied him, and enjoyed winning nearly all their word games. But in private he was sweet and always took care of Martin.

The captain had to stare back down at his manuals to hide the stupid grin threatening to spread over his face. He didn't want Carolyn or Arthur (or God forbid _Douglas_) to see him grinning like a moron.

'Is he ever going to call?' Douglas demanded suddenly and the others looked up at him.

'Mr Reilly said he would call sometime this week. It is only Wednesday,' Carolyn answered.

Douglas grumbled under his breath as his eyes dropped back to his book, flicking a page lazily.

There was silence for another few minutes before Douglas stood.

'Where are you going?' Carolyn demanded.

'Smoke break,' Douglas said.

Martin's fingers immediately twitched and the need filled his body. He hadn't had a smoke for a week, Douglas had been trying to get him to quit. Suddenly the thought of spending another few hours, or another _day_, stuck in the portacabin made Martin want to scream.

He needed a cigaratte.

'You don't smoke,' Carolyn said.

'Lunch break,' Douglas shrugged.

'It's only eleven,' Carolyn said as she checked her phone.

'Carolyn, where do you think I'm going to go?' Douglas questioned as he grabbed his wallet and keys. 'I'll head over to McDonalds or something and bring back food. I'm not sitting in this room another minute.'

He made to move when suddenly Martin was standing. 'I'll go too.'

Douglas looked at Martin and nearly sighed; he knew the look the young man was sporting. He wanted a cigarette. 'If you want,' he said, standing by the door as Martin grabbed his coat.

'Can I come?' Arthur asked, leaning up on his elbows.

'No,' Douglas said. He wanted to talk Martin out of buying any more cigarettes... and maybe, just possibly, share a quick snog with his younger boyfriend.

Arthur's face fell before he asked, 'Can I have a Happy Meal?'

'Yes,' Douglas answered just to make Arthur happy. The stewerd grinned broadly and went back to his colouring. Douglas threw a smile at Carolyn, hoping she wasn't about to follow them, before ushering Martin out the door.

'Martin-'

'I know what you're going to say,' Martin cut him off as he led the way.

'Just hear me out-'

'I've heard it all before.'

'Plea-'

'No.'

Douglas groaned in frustration as he followed the red-head.

{oOo}

'Martin, why the sudden need for a cigarette?' Douglas asked as the two pilots headed towards his car.

'We've been sitting in a portacabin for _three days_,' Martin said.

'So?' Douglas demanded. 'You haven't had one for a week, Martin.'

'And I need one now.'

'You lasted all weekend, Martin, with my daughter quizzing you about Harry Potter and bursting into the bedroom to make sure we weren't having sex. Surely you can last a few days in a small box.'

'I like Harry Potter,' Martin pouted. 'And Kaitlyn was just trying to annoy you.'

Douglas groaned. 'You two get along far too well.'

Martin's smile slipped from his face when Douglas stopped in front of him. He placed a hand over Martin's, which were drawn together holding the cigarette packet he'd bought.

'Martin, please, it's bad for you.'

'Oh, really?' Martin said with an eye roll.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. 'Are you being sarcastic?'

'Not at all,' Martin said. 'I had _no _idea smoking was bad for you.'

Douglas groaned again. 'Martin, I'm just worried. I want you to live until you're eighty, a hundred.'

'You know we fly planes for a living, right?' Martin said. 'I'll most likely die in a fiery-'

'Don't say that,' Douglas said sternly before sighing, his face softening. 'Martin... look, I don't like you smoking. But I'm not going to go on and on about it, that'll just drive a wedge between us.'

Martin blinked at him in surprise. 'You mean... you won't dump me because I smoke?'

'Why on earth would I do that?' Douglas asked before realisation dawned on him. 'People have broken up with you before because you smoke?'

Martin nodded weakly. 'That and I live in an attic, I'm shy, boring-'

'You're amazing and those people are stupid,' Douglas said. 'Never doubt yourself, Martin.'

Martin could hear the love in his voice and grinned. 'Thank you.'

'Just know that you don't need to,' Douglas said and nodded at the cigarettes.

Martin leaned up to kiss him but was stopped by a hand to his chest. He frowned as Douglas turned.

'What are you doing?' Carolyn demanded.

Douglas looked at her as Martin jumped in surprise. He dropped his cigarettes and bent over to grab them.

'Martin?' their boss questioned.

Martin realised Douglas must have heard someone coming and, thinking it might be Carolyn, had stopped Martin kissing him. He suddenly felt a lot better as he stood straight.

He sighed though at the look on Carolyn's face and looked down, fidgeting with the packet. 'I... um... that is, I...'

'He smokes, Carolyn,' Douglas said, a note of annoyance in his voice. It didn't show on his face, though.

'Since when?' Carolyn asked.

'Since you started paying me,' Martin mumbled. 'I mean, I would have smoked before then but I... I couldn't afford it.' He blushed slightly.

'He's been smoking since he was twenty-three and Sir never fails to smoke when he's stuck in a portacabin for three days,' Douglas said. 'I was just telling him that he should quit.'

'I've tried,' Martin said.

'And you'll try again,' Douglas said softly.

Carolyn stared from one to the other. Martin was oblivious to it but Douglas noticed and tried to keep his emotions set firmly in 'concerned about a friend' mode and not 'worried about my boyfriend'.

'Right,' Carolyn said. 'Well...'

'Were you following us, Carolyn?' Douglas asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her again.

Carolyn scowled. 'No, I was hurrying to tell you my order.'

'You want McDonalds?' Douglas smirked slightly. He didn't believe her for a second; Carolyn had been watching him and Martin for the past week and Douglas just _knew _she still wanted to know if they were sleeping together.

'Yes, I do,' Carolyn said, standing taller. 'Fillet-o-fish meal,' she said. 'Medium.'

And then she was leaving, back turned to her pilots as she stalked back to the portacabin.

Douglas chuckled and Martin said, 'I didn't even hear her.'

'I heard someone coming, figured it might be her,' Douglas said and turned to his boyfriend. 'So-'

'I'll try and quit,' Martin said. 'But... one cigarette at a time.' He tore the packet open and Douglas wound an arm around his waist.

'Well, I'd better get a kiss before hand,' he said.

Martin grinned as Douglas bent to press their lips together. It was a soft kiss, warm and loving, but it still made Martin melt and his heart beat quickly. He pressed into Douglas' body, grabbing the man's tie to pull him closer.

When they broke apart Martin was breathless and Douglas too looked a little ruffled.

'Erm...' Martin said and wiped his lips.

'Yes?' Douglas asked as he straighted his tie.

'Suddenly don't feel like a cigarette,' Martin said and stuffed the packet into his pocket.

Douglas smiled and grabbed Martin's hand, towing him towards his car. 'Can I interest Sir in a quick make-out session in the car park of the local McDonalds?'

Martin chuckled and nodded as he got into the car. Kissing Douglas was an addiction he definitely didn't want to break.


	3. Care

**Chapter Three: Care**

* * *

**Warning: Graphic m/m kissing, swearing, fingering, oral sex, and penetrative sex.**

* * *

The flight was tiring and after a short dinner they all headed back to the hotel to get some sleep. Douglas had been arguing with Carolyn for an hour; the CEO had only booked two rooms and while Martin _really _didn't mind sharing with Douglas, the first officer seemed to have a problem.

It was only after Douglas hissed in his ear, '_She's trying to find out if we're together_,' that Martin too began to fight her. Who he was sleeping with was _his _business, and Carolyn's behaviour was starting to annoy him.

Finally they agreed, only when Carolyn started hissing like a viper, and took the key from her as they reached the small, poorly lit hallway.

She was smiling slightly as she said goodnight and dragged Arthur into her room. Douglas sighed and Martin said, 'Will she ever give up?'

'Hopefully,' Douglas said as he pushed the key into their door. 'I can't survive over night trips without sex.'

Martin chuckled as he followed Douglas into the room. Douglas immediately locked the door and wound his arms around Martin, pulling him in for a kiss.

'Douglas,' he whispered when they broke apart. 'Carolyn's right next door!'

'I know,' Douglas grinned and dragged Martin into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stripped himself and Martin quickly, the captain barely containing his groan as he was pushed under the hot water.

Douglas' tongue went to work on his ear, making Martin hard in a second. He dropped to kiss and lick the red-head's neck, licking a soft trail down to his right nipple before sucking back.

Martin grabbed at the slippery wall and tried to keep himself up as Douglas' other hand came up to flick and twist his other nipple. Martin did groan this time but it was covered by the water spraying against the tiles around them. Douglas was methodical; nipping and sucking, biting around Martin's nipple and flicking the other hard nub.

He went down further and further, licking through the soft ginger hair that trailed down Martin's flat belly and to his cock. Suddenly Douglas was nudging his weeping prick and Martin bit his bottom lip hard as his cock was engulfed in that warm, wet mouth.

Douglas bobbed up and down the top half of Martin's shaft, cleaning away pre-come and sucking to stimulate the head.

'Uh,' Martin grunted as Douglas swallowed him completely, one hand playing with his testicles, the other rubbing up and down his stomach. Martin reached out to push Douglas' wet hair from his face so he could watch his cock disappear into that lovely mouth. If possible Douglas smirked up at him and Martin rolled his eyes. 'Prat.'

Douglas slid off his cock and shuffled across the slick tiles to grab the bag of toiletries he'd brought. He rustled around before grabbing a small tube of lubricant and turning back to Martin.

Martin let his head tip back as his legs were spread, Douglas squeezing clear gel onto his index and middle fingers. He let out a very loud whine as Douglas' digits pushed past his ring of muscles, quickly swallowed to the knuckle. He closed his eyes as Douglas began to finger him, tongue back on his cock and licking broad strips up and down the heated flesh.

He prepared Martin mercilessly, reducing the proud captain to a begging, quivering mess. He was just about to shout for more when Douglas stood. He wrapped his arms around Martin before kissing him thoroughly, tongue probing and exploring the younger man's mouth.

And then the shower was turned off, the two dripping wet as they stood together in the suddenly quiet bathroom.

'What are you doing?' Martin hissed.

'Shower's free!' Douglas shouted, like he was calling to Martin in the bedroom.

'What?' Martin said, confused.

'Martin,' Douglas tisked softly, 'she's obviously listening, hoping to catch us out.'

'Oh,' Martin breathed and then said loudly, 'Right-o!'

Douglas stiffled his giggles as they waited, pressed against each other wetly. Douglas started rubbing his hard prick against Martin's stomach and the captain bit his lip to stop from shouting.

The first officer reached for the knobs and turned the shower back on, letting the water heat up before grabbing the lube. He slicked his cock up and wrapped his arms around Martin's waist. Martin helped himself be lifted and wounded his legs around the taller man's waist.

Douglas pushed Martin hard against the wall and grabbed his cock, using his body to keep the other pilot pinned as he grabbed his cock. He pushed into Martin's entrance and they both groaned, Martin burying his face in his boyfriend's wet shoulder as he was completely filled.

'Fuck, Douglas,' he grunted as Douglas wiggled to get comfortable.

'Always a phrase I love to hear,' Douglas said and Martin chuckled.

'Shut up and fuck me.'

'With pleasure, _Sir_.'

He pulled out before thrusting back in, Martin's nails digging into his back as he was penetrated over and over again. Douglas' rhythm was quick and ruthless, stretching Martin's muscles and making him ache and burn for more.

They crushed their lips together to stop from shouting in pleasure, Douglas' cock sliding against Martin's prostate and making the younger man whimper. He clung onto Douglas tightly as the older man's large hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, quickly stroking to bring Martin to his climax.

Martin came suddenly, biting hard into Douglas' shoulder to muffle the string of curses brought on my the pleasure ripping through his body. Douglas thrust a few more times before climaxing, shooting into Martin's tight hole and grunting loudly.

Douglas stood quivering, keeping Martin pinned against the cold wall as water pounded into their sweaty bodies. Slowly Douglas pulled out and lowered Martin to his feet, the captain looking thoroughly debauched.

'I love that look,' Douglas commented as he turned the water off again.

Martin just grinned as they stepped from the shower and towled each other off. They changed into their sleeping clothes and went back into the bedroom.

'Walking a bit funny there, sir,' Douglas said.

'Shut up!' Martin snapped, turning red as he threw his bag into the corner.

Douglas chuckled and watched as Martin flopped onto the bed. The red-head winced and grabbed his foot, sitting again to look at it.

'What's wrong?' Douglas asked.

'Erm... splinter, I think,' Martin said. 'My foot's been hurting all day.'

'Is that why you were complaing and rubbing your foot over-'

'Yes, Douglas,' Martin cut him off. 'Do you have any tweasers?'

Douglas got them from his first aid kit and sat, watching as Martin tried to twist his foot and find the splinter. Finally he huffed and pushed Martin onto the bed, sitting and grabbing the man's foot.

'What are you doing?' Martin demanded.

'Helping my stupid boyfriend find his splinter,' Douglas said, taking the tweasers and inspecting Martin's pale skin.

'Owe!' Martin gasped as Douglas poked his foot.

'Not there?'

'No!' Martin growled and Douglas smirked. Finally the first officer found the little piece of wood and poked it. 'D-Douglas,' Martin practically shouted, face contorting in pain. 'Right there!'

Douglas tutted. 'God, you're such a girl.'

Martin was about to retort when their bedroom door burst open, Douglas now realising the locks didn't work.

_What a crappy hotel_, he thought as he looked up at stunned Carolyn, raising an eyebrow.

'I heard... shouting,' Carolyn said weakly.

'Yes, Sir is a wuss when it comes to splinters,' Douglas said, bending back down to look at Martin's foot.

'Splinter?' Carolyn asked.

'I have a splinter,' Martin explained, blushing as he sat up. 'Douglas was kind enough to get it out but he keeps stabbing me.'

'I do not,' Douglas said and ripped the tiny piece of wood from Martin's skin.

'Owe!' the captain shouted again.

Douglas smirked and stood to put the splinter in the bin before going to clean the tweezers.

'I... see...' Carolyn said slowly.

Douglas chuckled and came back into the main room as Martin sat up to inspect his foot. 'What did you think was going on, Carolyn?'

'I thought maybe you'd gone insane and finally strangled Martin,' Carolyn lied.

'Oh, really?' Douglas said, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. 'Are you _sure _that's what you were thinking?'

Carolyn nodded quickly before saying, 'Well... goodnight then.' She slammed the door shut behind her and Douglas grinned broadly.

'Imagine her face if she knew we'd been shagging in the shower,' Martin commented as he looked at his foot.

Douglas chuckled. 'Shall we sleep in the same bed? Give her something to think about in the morning?'

Martin smiled and said, 'Dunno, you _did _stab me.'

'Stop being such a girl.'

'Well fine, you can spend the night in your _own _bed,' Martin said and crawled up the one he was on, giving Douglas a nice view of that gorgeous arse.

He groaned and ran across ther oom, flicking the light off on his way. 'I'm sorry, you know I care about you,' he said and dragged Martin down to cuddle him.

Martin giggled as they climbed under the covers. 'You're a sucker for my arse.'

'Shut up,' Douglas huffed as he pulled Martin in. He couldn't help thinking that the man was right.


	4. Need

**Chapter Four: Need**

* * *

**Warnings: Graphic oral sex and fingering between two men.**

* * *

'_I need you there, Douglas_!' Martin sounded frantic, close to panic, and Douglas smiled.

'Yes, I heard you the first fifty times,' Douglas said. 'Don't worry, I told you your sister can visit here.'

'_Are you sure?_' Martin asked and Douglas just knew he was biting his lip. It was a habit Martin hated and Douglas thought adorable.

The first officer looked around his spacious flat, phone pressed to his ear. 'Yes, Martin, I told you _that _at least fifty times too. You don't have to tell your sister we're together but you can pretend you're staying here. Hell, tell her _you _live here, I don't care.'

'_Really?_'

'Yes! Do I have to tell you fif-'

'_Fine, I get it,_' Martin said breathlessly. '_Thank you, Douglas, you're a life saver._'

'Not a problem.'

'_Really, I mean it_,' Martin said softly. '_I'll tell her, I promise._'

'Martin, it's your decision, I won't force you to come out to your family. I know how hard it was to tell my various family members I liked men as well.'

'_Cailtin's always been understanding_,' Martin said and Douglas heard him take a drag of a cigarette. He blew across the phone and said, '_I'm hoping she can talk Stephen into accepting it_.'

'Is your brother homophobic?'

'_I_ _dunno, he beat up a few kids when we were in high school for them being gay but that was years ago_,' Martin said. '_Hopefully he's grown up_.'

'Well I'll be here for you one way or another,' Douglas said. 'Come over early and we can spend some time together, I'll calm you down.'

'_Is_ _that code for 'let's have wild, passionate sex so you're so strung out you don't care what your sister says'?_'

Douglas grinned. 'I was just thinking of giving you a massage but that idea sounds heaps better!'

'_Douglas, no_!'

'You suggested it,' Douglas said.

Martin huffed. '_I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow_.'

'You'd be seeing me now if we lived together,' Douglas said, a small pout pulling at his features.

'_Not now, Douglas_,' Martin sighed, sounding tired.

'Fine,' Douglas said. 'Get some sleep, I'll see you around ten, okay?'

'_Thanks, I love you_.'

'Love you too,' Douglas said and hung up.

{oOo}

Martin was fidgeting and smoking, filling Douglas' flat with the distinct smell of tobacco. Douglas didn't care though, not when Martin was wearing tight-fitting denim jeans and a thin jumper with the Slytherin crest on it. Douglas couldn't take his eyes off the younger man Martin spent an hour pushing the other pilot's wandering hands away.

'Douglas!' he hissed for the tenth time as he dodged another attack.

'Don't blame me,' Douglas said as he folded his arms to resist temptation. 'Look at you; those jeans don't leave much to the imagination.'

'You've seen me naked, imagine away,' Martin said as he dragged back on his fifth smoke.

'Oh I am,' Douglas said and grinned lustily at him.

Martin was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. He squeaked and Douglas rolled his eyes. When it became clear Martin wasn't moving from his spot beside the counter, Douglas walked across and opened the door.

Cailtin Wong, nee Crieff, was average height with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She looked a lot like her brother but was average weight, where Martin was a stick. She also had a nice tan and smiled at Douglas.

'Hello there, I'm looking for Martin Crieff,' she said.

'He's just in here,' Douglas said and stepped back. Caitlin walked in and looked around the flat before spotting her brother.

'Marty, you hiding from me?'

Martin shook his head, looking like a little boy confronted by his mother after raiding the cookie jar.

Cailtin just smiled and crossed the sitting room to pull her little brother into a hug. Martin hugged back awkwardly before his sister looked at Douglas.

'Douglas Richardson,' he introduced himself, 'I work with Martin.'

'Oh, which job?' Caitlin asked brightly, clearly accepting that her brother had to work two jobs just to make ends meet.

'MJN Air, First officer,' Douglas said.

Caitlin nodded. 'So, Martin, tell me how you've been. The kids miss you.'

{oOo}

Douglas sat at his dining room table with Martin and Caitlin as the siblings caught up. Caitlin was a lawyer who worked at her husband's firm and had two boys; John and Chen. They were sixteen and twelve and apparently loved Uncle Martin and his funny stories about MJN Air.

Martin and Caitlin hadn't spoken in a year because Caitlin and her family had moved to China for a while to take care of her husband's father. Martin nodded and apologised as his sister told him off for not calling more.

'So, Mr Richardson,' Caitlin turned to Douglas, 'it's so nice of you to let Martin stay.'

'Well his old place was a nightmare,' Douglas said and looked pointedly at his boyfriend, who turned pink. 'I'm more then happy to open up my home to a friend in need. It gets lonely walking around by yourself.' Caitlin looked confused and Douglas said, 'I've been divorced over a year.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' the woman said and Douglas smiled.

'Divorced three times, actually,' he said. 'But I got a wonderful daughter out of the first marriage so there you are.'

'Oh, how old is she?' Caitlin asked, clearly interested.

'Her name's Kaitlyn as well,' Douglas said, 'spelt K-A-I-T-Y-L-N because her mother claimed it was the interesting way to spell it.'

Caitlin chuckled and sipped her tea. 'People are always spelling my name wrong. You two are lucky; Douglas and Martin, completely easy.'

Martin smiled before going back to staring at his tea. Douglas nudged him under the table but Martin made no movement. So Douglas kicked him again and suddenly Martin shot up.

'Um... more tea,' he said and left the room.

Douglas couldn't help himself; his eyes slid straight to Martin's arse and watched as the younger man disappeared.

'Is there are reason you're checking out my brother's arse?'

Douglas jolted in his seat and turned to look at her. The woman was smiling knowingly and Douglas said, 'Erm...'

'Don't lie to me, Mr Richardson,' Caitlin said and pointed at him. 'You've been looking over my brother's chest ever since we sat down and just then you stared at his arse like it was the only thing that mattered. Now, are you going to do something about it or continue staring?'

Douglas wet his lips. 'Do something about it?' he echoed.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and said, 'Like you haven't noticed; Martin is gay. He hits on women to cover it up when he doesn't want people to know. He's gorgeous, he could get any woman into bed, so why doesn't he? Because he doesn't want to sleep with them.'

Douglas was smirking now. Martin was so worried about his family knowing yet Cailtin already did; and she didn't care.

'How long have you know?' he asked.

'Since he was thirteen and screamed, running from the room when he saw my friend naked.'

Douglas chuckled.

'And then when he was fourteen he _didn't _run screaming from the room when he saw one of Stephen's friends naked.'

'Does your other brother know?' Douglas asked.

'No, but he wouldn't care,' Caitlin shrugged and sipped her tea. 'Our entire family has their suspicions, they're just waiting for Martin to fess up.'

Douglas grinned as Martin re-entered the dining room, plopping onto his seat.

'Marty, Mr Richardson was just telling me that he's into blokes too,' Caitlin stated.

Martin spat tea into his mug and looked up, face pale and eyes wide.

Douglas nodded and said, 'I always have been, more so now since my latest divorce.'

'Planning on having another?' Caitlin asked.

'Not at all,' Douglas said and looked at his partner.

Martin ducked his head to stare at the table again.

'You should find a nice man,' Caitlin mused. 'Young, handsome... fit...'

'Maybe ginger,' Douglas commented and Martin's face darkened. 'With two jobs, who chews on his lip and has a habit of asking to use my flat to impress his sister.'

Martin's head shot back up and he gaped at Douglas. Caitlin was nodding and Douglas smirked.

'You told her?' the captain demanded.

'Not at all,' Douglas said, 'but she knows you're gay.'

Martin's mouth dropped open.

'I also know that Mr Richardson likes leering at you, especially you're arse,' Caitlin smirked.

Martin was turning another shade of red and Douglas wondered just how he did it; surely he didn't have _that _much blood in his body.

'Martin, I'm fine with it,' Caitlin said when she saw her brother's discomfurt.'

'Y-You a-are?' Martin stuttered.

His sisted nodded. 'I've known for some time, I was just waiting for you to tell me.'

'And...' Martin swallowed thickly, 'you d-don't care?'

Caitlin waved a hand through the air. 'Marty, you're my brother, I love you; of course I don't care. Besides, it's not like it changes who you are. You're still the annoying little sod who won't call his big sister.'

A small smile pulled at Martin's lips and Douglas decided to get it all out in the open. 'Martin and I have been together just over six months.'

'Douglas!' Martin shouted.

'I love him,' Douglas continued, 'and I've asked him to move in with me but he's still refusing.'

Martin groaned as Caitlin asked, 'Do you love Douglas?' He nodded weakly. 'Good,' she said, 'about time you found someone to take care of you.'

'Oh, I do,' Douglas said and winked at his boyfriend. Caitlin giggled as Martin thumped his forehead against the table.

{oOo}

They were on their third cups of tea when Douglas' landline rang. He excused himself to go answer it and Caitlin turned to her brother.

'So, what's the story?'

Martin ran a finger around the top of his mug. 'He was married when we met and started working together so... well, I had a crush on him.'

Caitlin grinned.

'Douglas is just... sarcastic, funny, really intelligent, you can't help but love him,' Martin admitted.

'So you _do _love him?' his sister asked.

Martin nodded. 'He's nice to me, he treats me well, and looks at me like I'm as brilliant as the sun. He's just... everything you could want, you know?'

'That's amazing, Martin, I'm so happy for you,' Caitlin said. 'He _does _look at you like that, doesn't he?'

Martin smiled. 'I can't believe it. When he got divorced I kind of, you know, hoped something would happen. And then when he actually asked me out I said no.'

'Why?' Caitlin asked.

'He's a playboy,' Martin told her, 'or _was _a playboy. I thought he just wanted a few shags, or maybe just wanted to prove he _could _get me.'

'What changed your mind?'

'Um... he was nice to me, kept buying me stuff and winning me down with romantic dinners and help with my van job and just being a good friend. Eventually I said yes and... here we are, six months later.'

'And you're happy?'

'Very,' Martin nodded and Caitlin grinned.

Douglas walked back into the dining room. 'Martin, that was Carolyn, she wants as at the airfield in three hours.'

'What? Why?'

'Special job to some island I've never heard of,' Douglas said. 'Pays a lot so...'

'Right,' Martin sighed and looked at his sister. 'Sorry, Caitlin, that's the job.'

'No worries,' Caitlin said and stood, grabbing her coat and bag. She kissed Douglas' cheek as well as Martin's, whispering, 'Take care of him.'

'I will,' Douglas promised as he smiled at her.

'Marty, don't be a stranger or I'll have Douglas drag you over.'

'I will, promise,' Martin said and waved his sister goodbye. 'I have to go home and get my uniform,' Martin said to Douglas. 'Meet you there?'

Douglas nodded and they kissed softly before Martin was leaving.

{oOo}

Douglas noticed immediately that Martin hadn't changed into his uniform. He was still wearing that Slytherin jumper and as he walked into the portacabin and Douglas' eyes immediately zeroed in on his denom-clad arse. God, he needed that arse, that _man_, so badly it hurt.

Arthur was delighted about the Harry Potter reference and started talking to Martin about the books, the other man more then happy to exchange ideas and gossip.

Douglas knew Carolyn had noticed that he was leering at Martin but the man couldn't help it; Martin's arse was absolutely delectable in those jeans.

Douglas and Carolyn both heard Martin say to Arthur, 'I couldn't reach my uniform; the bag fell down behind a wardrobe I'm moving and I'm not tall enough to reach it.'

Douglas forced a sigh (what a wonderful chance to get a snog) and stood, turning away from the logbook he'd been pretending to work on. 'I'll get it, come on.'

Martin flashed him a thankful smile and followed Douglas from the portacabin.

'Did it really fall?'

'Um... sorta,' Martin said and smiled.

Douglas raised an eyebrow but Martin refused to answer so they walked to the red-head's van in silence. Once in the back, Martin slammed the door shut and pulled Douglas in for a kiss.

His lips were hard and demanding, making Douglas moan and giving Martin the chance to slide his tongue in. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before pulling apart.

'What was that for?' Douglas asked.

'Being so nice to my sister, and me,' Martin said. 'You're wonderful to me, Douglas, and I just wanted to thank you.'

They kissed again before Douglas was pushing him away. 'Carolyn might follow us, you know that.'

Martin grinned and grabbed his work bag, which was sitting on the floor beside them. He took a few steps before dropping it behind the wardrobe he'd been carting around for a week.

'Oops.'

Douglas chuckled as Martin started leaning against the wardrobe, pretending to move it without really trying. Douglas crouched down beside it and reached around for the bag.

He could feel it, could easily grab it, but the two started rocking the van and saying words that could be taken as filthy.

Douglas started grunting and Martin caught on, adding his own moans that went straight to Douglas' cock. 'Martin,' he moaned loudly and saw the look of lust cross Martin's face.

The doors were flung open and Martin immediately pushed against the wardrobe, trying to make out he'd been moving it all along. Douglas reached further behind the furniture as Martin breathed in and out heavily.

Douglas ignored Carolyn (who he could see out of the corner of his eyes) completely as he said, 'Martin,' again and motioned to the right with his free hand.

Martin nodded and together they both moved the wardrobe. Douglas decided it was time to end the charade and grabbed Martin's bag, pulling it into the open.

'I _told _you it helps to be tall,' Douglas grinned, though he'd never said any such thing.

Martin huffed and grabbed the bag. 'Yes, Douglas, you informed me of that.'

They both turned and spotted Carolyn, Douglas raising an eyebrow. 'Yes?'

'Just wondering what was taking you two so long,' Carolyn lied.

Douglas grinned. 'We were trying to move the wardrobe, Carolyn.'

'I can see that,' Carolyn said before taking a breath. 'Yes, well... Martin, get dressed, we fly in two hours.'

And she turned and stalked away. Douglas smirked after her before leaning forward and closing the doors. 'Now, you were going to thank me?' he asked as he turned back.

Martin pushed him to the floor and straddled his hips, rutting their crotches together as he bent down to snog the life out of Douglas.

Douglas groaned and pushed up, threading his fingers through Martin's hair and tugging him down. The other arm wrapped around Martin's shoulders and he groaned against Douglas' mouth.

Soon the younger man was moving down his body until he'd reached Douglas' trousers. With strong, sure fingers, he got Douglas' belt and fly open, tugging down until his cock was exposed.

He swallowed Douglas to the root and the first officer groaned loudly, thrusting up into that hot, wet cavern.

Martin shifted about until he got into a good rhythm; he bobbed up and down, alternating between going quickly and taking his time. His tongue either lapped at the head, licking pre-come away, or licked broad strokes along the underside of his heated shaft. His left hand was wrapped around the root of Douglas' cock while his right brushed up and down Douglas' thigh or stomach, nails digging in every now and then to make the first officer shudder.

Douglas had been lying back, head on the floor, when he felt Martin's lips leave his cock. He looked up to see his boyfriend sitting back and frowned.

'What are you doing?' he demanded.

Martin just grinned at him and pulled Douglas' shoes off. Those were followed by his trousers and underwear. Martin moved between Douglas' legs and pulled them up, draping them over his shoulders so he could get at-

'_Oh_,' Douglas breathed as Martin sucked back on his own fingers. The younger man grinned again and moved down.

Two wet fingers slid in and Douglas moaned, thrusting his head back once more. Martin twisted and pushed until his fingers were completely inside, surrounded by Douglas' heat.

'When I get you home, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight,' Martin declared before sucking Douglas' cock back into his mouth.

'Fuck, Martin!' Douglas cried out, beyond caring now. He didn't give a crap if Carolyn burst in right now and took pictures. All he wanted was Martin's lips to stay wrapped around his cock, and those fingers that thrust in and out of him so well.

It only took Martin seconds to find Douglas' porstate and he touched it torturously until Douglas was writhing and moaning on the floor of the van, hair falling in his face and legs shaking either side of Martin's head.

'God, Martin!' Douglas cried out as his prostate was touched yet again.

Martin grunted around his cock.

'I can't last much longer,' Douglas warned. 'I'm so c-cl... ah... yes!' He came before he could even finish the sentence, filling Martin's throat and shouting in pleasure. Martin sucked him down and licked him clean, grinning like an idiot as he finally pulled back. He slid his fingers from Douglas' hole and the man groaned at the loss, legs falling to the floor.

'Okay there?' Martin asked.

Douglas nodded weakly, panting as he tried to blink through his haze. 'Yeah, just... f-fine.'

Martin chuckled. 'Sure you are.'

'Do you want me to repay the favour?' Douglas asked when he could speak clearly.

'No,' Martin shook his head, 'it's enough to make you happy.' He smiled lopsidedly at him. 'But don't forget what I said.'

Douglas raised an eyebrow.

'I'll fuck you so hard tonight you'll walk funny for a week.' Douglas groaned as he was helped up, the older man wishing more then anything that he could go another round so soon. Once Douglas was dressed, Martin pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 'Don't worry, waiting just makes it better.'

'How?' Douglas asked.

Martin smiled and said, 'You'll see.' He jumped out of the van with his bag and strolled off, leaving Douglas to wonder just what was in store for him that night.


	5. Love

**Chapter Five: Love**

* * *

**Warnings: Graphic m/m kissing, rimming, fingering, oral sex, and penetrative sex.**

* * *

Carolyn was basically a stalker for the next five months. She'd burst into the cockpit at random times only to find Douglas and Martin playing a word game (they only ever had sex on Gertie when Carolyn was in the portacabin or not on a flight).

She'd 'run into them' at dinner only to see Douglas and Martin sharing a meal, perfectly normal between friends (she didn't know Douglas and Martin would either have sex in the bathrooms or hotel room... or taxi).

She kept Arthur on them when she wasn't around but he was easy to distract; a simple puzzle, a DVD, or a new microwavable meal to try out and Douglas and Martin had more then enough time to kiss and touch and occasionaly fuck.

Their relationship was going good, very good in fact, and neither had any plans on leaving it. They'd been together eleven months and it had been the best months of both their lives.

Martin had spent more time with Kaitlyn (Douglas was right, chocolate was the way to that kid's heart), had met Kaitlyn's mum, Joanna, Douglas' sister, Rachel, and her son Johnathan.

Douglas had been introduced to Caitlin's husband Michael, her two kids John and Chen, as well as his brother Stephen, his wife Lola, and Martin's mum Melinda. All were understanding, welcoming, and Douglas used his Richardson charm to win them all over.

Douglas hadn't asked Martin to move in with him again. He didn't know that the younger man was seriously considering it. He now knew that he wasn't just a fling for Douglas, not just a rebound guy after his messy divorce. Douglas actually cared about him, loved him... and Martin loved him back.

{oOo}

They'd both been tired, stressed, especially with Caitlin's anniversary celebration, the birth of Stephen's first child (a daughter they named Hayley), and all the work Martin was doing with his van. They hadn't had sex in at least three weeks and it was a new record for them. Ever since getting together they'd had sex at least once a week and neither were about to change that.

So when they finised up in Gertie, Carolyn having already run off to do whatever it was she did, Douglas went and asked Arthur to get them some food. He explained that they could have a mini party on Gertie and the young man jumped at the idea (though really he jumped at most ideas) and immediately took off.

Douglas wasn't stupid. He knew that as soon as Arthur appeared in the portacabin, Carolyn would come straight out to see if he and Martin were naked. While he had every intention of getting his boyfriend naked, he knew they couldn't risk everything now.

So he simply placed a kiss on Martin's lips and continued the game they'd been playing; Martin had to come up with a phrase that Douglas hadn't heard during sex.

It was a good game that they often played; it kept them from flying the plane into a mountain out of sheer boredom, resorting to playing charades just to shut Arthur up, and also made them both so horny that by the time they got off Gertie they were practically undressing each other across the hanger.

Unfortunately Martin didn't have much of an imagination (in the bedroom it was a different story) and Douglas had slept around a fair bit in his years.

So a twelve hour flight, and two more hours sitting on Gertie, later, Martin had yet to get a single point.

'God, you're such a whore,' the younger man fumed.

'Is that a guess or a simple statement?' Douglas queried.

Martin frowned. 'Both.'

Douglas smiled. 'Point to me.'

The captain groaned and slouched back in his seat, throwng his magazine aside. 'God, you really are a whore.'

'Well, be that as it may,' Douglas said, 'now I'm only _your _whore.'

Martin grinned stupidly and then chewed his bottom lip as he thought. It took all of Douglas' self control not to leap across the cabin and have Martin fuck him right then and there.

'Fuck me like the whore I am,' Martin tried again.

Before Douglas could say, 'Yes, I've heard that plenty of times... from you, in fact,' the cabin door had burst open and there stood Carolyn.

She blinked, staring from one man to the other. Looking frustrated, she said, 'I don't get it.'

'Don't get what?' Douglas asked as he leaned back in his seat, playing with Martin's hat. He knew it turned Martin on to see him sporting it and took great pleasure doing it mid-flight.

'You... Martin just said...' Carolyn tried.

Martin was blushing and Douglas smiled. 'We're playing a game,' he explained, leaning further back in his seat. 'Martin has to come up with a phrase that someone hasn't said to me during sex. Sadly, after twelve hours of flying and a further two hours here, he has failed to come up with anything.'

'Well I didn't know you had such a kinky sex life!' Martin scowled (he did in fact know that Douglas had a kinky sex life, having participated in it on many, many occasions). 'God, we're going to be here forever.'

'Yes we are,' Douglas chuckled. 'Fortunately Arthur should be back soon with something to eat.'

Martin groaned and leaned forward, face in his hands.

Carolyn sighed loudly. 'That's it, I'm done,' she said. 'Done, done, _done_.'

'Done with what?' Douglas asked innocently.

Carolyn glared at him. 'None of your business!' she snapped and stormed away, slamming the cockpit door.

Douglas smiled before turning back to Martin, who'd picked up the magazine he'd been reading before. 'What, done guessing?'

Martin smiled and settled back in his seat to continue reading.

There was silence before Douglas smiled at Martin. 'So, Carolyn seems to have given up.'

'Mm,' Martin said without looking at him, instead focused on his magazine.

'She no longer thinks we're having sex on Gertie, or anywhere for that fact.'

'Yup,' Martin nodded, still not looking.

Douglas stared at the younger man, playing with the bottom of his shirt. 'So...' he finally said and Martin looked up at him, eyebrows raised. 'If we _were _to have sex on Gertie, Carolyn would never know.'

There was a few seconds of silence before Martin chuckled. 'We've already had sex on Gertie.'

Douglas smiled. 'That's my point.'

'Fine, get your trousers off.'

Douglas grinned and stood, fiddling with his buttons. 'She came awfully close to catching us.'

'Yeah, you were right about Arthur seeing us.'

Douglas smiled, remembering hearing the cockpit door slamming shut.

'And her stalking us during our lunch breaks.'

Douglas chuckled. 'I knew she would. You looked so hurt when I stopped you kissing me.'

'Well I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore,' Martin complained, throwing his magazine down and standing. He helped Douglas with his buttons, the First Officer's shirt falling from him.

'Don't be silly, Martin, you know I love you.'

'So lying to Carolyn?'

'Would stop her paying for two rooms,' Douglas explained. 'The way we have it now, I can give that room back and use the money to buy you a nice meal.'

Martin blushed as Douglas took his shirt off.

'I also like messing with her, it's quite fun,' Douglas said. 'The look on her face when she burst into the hotel room...' he trailed off and smirked.

'And making her think we were having sex in my van?'

'We _did _have sex in your van,' Douglas reminded him, bending to press a soft kiss to Martin's pale collar bone.

'Yeah, not the... the point...' Martin trailed off.

'Martin, we've been together _happily _for almost a year, why ruin it?' Douglas breathed against his neck, tongue coming out to lick a trail as he started on the Captain's belt. 'When you finally agree to move in with me I'll tell everyone.'

'Really?' Martin asked.

'Absolutely,' Douglas said. 'I'm not ashamed of being with you, Martin.'

'Oh...' Martin said and when Douglas drew back he saw the younger man grinning. 'Well then... yes, I'll move in with you.'

Douglas' eyes lit up. 'Really?'

'Yes.'

Douglas grinned and finally got Martin's trousers down, the red-head kicking them free. 'I can't wait to see Carolyn's face when we arrive at work together.'

Martin rolled his eyes and pushed Douglas back, the first officer momentarily worrying he'd said the wrong thing.

But then Martin grinned and said, 'Trousers off, _now_, and fuck me like the whore I am.'

Douglas smirked and drew Martin in again, arms wrapped around the man's lithe frame. 'Is that an order?' he asked, lips brushing against Martin's.

'Damn right it is,' Martin said, trying to sound like he was in charge. But his voice was soft, filled with lust, and his cheeks had turned scarlet.

Douglas chuckled. 'Yes, _Sir_,' he said and pressed his lips to Martin's for a soft, loving kiss.

They kissed passionately, knowing that Arthur _could _be back at any minute. It took only seconds to get each other's clothes off (three weeks, remember?) and soon Martin had Douglas bent over the captain's seat.

'I thought-' Douglas began.

'I lied,' Martin cut him off.

Douglas was about to retort when a wet tongue licked at his entrance, making him shout out in both surprise and pleasure.

'Oh yeah, that won't call Carolyn back,' Martin tutted. He licked up and down his boyfriend's parted arse before going in; his tongue penetrated Douglas' waiting hole and the older man let out a loud, low groan, pushing himself back to get more of Martin's tongue into his arse.

'Fuck, Martin, that's _soo _good,' Douglas moaned, normal Richardson mask breaking as his boyfriend rimmed him.

Martin smiled as he pulled back, quickly licking two fingers. He pushed his digits in and Douglas quivered, gripping the chair he was leaning against tightly as Martin scissored his fingers. He added his tongue and Douglas nearly came right then, only Martin's free hand wrapping around his cock and squeezing stopping him from climaxing.

'Fuck, oh fuck,' Douglas panted, rutting back even more as Martin started stroking his cock.

Both men loved this about each other. When they had sex, all of Douglas' defences went down and he pleaded, moaned, _begged _Martin to fill him. When having sex, Martin was the epitome of confidence and sexual appeal; he didn't stutter or curse, he didn't turn red or hide... well, not until they were done.

'Martin, please,' Douglas begged suddenly, biting his bottom lip. 'I can't hold out much longer.'

Martin groaned at Douglas' words and quickly pulled out. He made the older man turned and get on his knees, immediately thrusting his cock into Douglas' waiting mouth.

Douglas sucked back greedily and Martin moaned above him, fisting a hand in Douglas' hair as a warm, wet tongue licked at his head. When Martin was sure he was wet enough, he dragged Douglas back up for another kiss.

'I love you,' Martin whispered as he peppered kisses along Douglas' jaw.

'I love you too,' Douglas said back immediately.

Martin smiled and once again Douglas found himself bent over the captain's seat

'Oh Captain, my captain,' Douglas said, looking over his shoulder. 'Would you be kind enough to fuck me into oblivion?'

Martin chuckled and stroked one hand up and down Douglas' back, the other positioning his cock at the older man's entrance.

'With pleasure,' he growled and thrust in in one slick movement.

Douglas let out an animal-like groan as he was completely filled in a second. He shook, fingers digging into Martin's seat, as Martin himself sighed blissfully.

'Always so perfect,' he commented before pulling out.

He thrust back in hard and Douglas whimpered as he was fucked, Martin pushing and pulling back in long, swift movements so that Douglas felt each and every inch of him (and there were a fair amount of inches to feel).

Martin went slowly and steadily for at least ten minutes before he started pounding away, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filling the small cockpit. Douglas leaned on his forearms and bit into his own skin, trying not to shout so loudly that they alerted the entire airport to what they were doing.

Martin was gnawing on his bottom lip like his life depended on it, close to drawing blood as his cock was tightly squeezed by his partner's arse.

'Fuck, Douglas,' Martin broke, thrusting in at a blinding pace. 'I can't keep going!'

'Come, fill me,' Douglas said, not caring that he wouldn't be able to clean himself up until they got home. 'I want to feel you, my love.'

Martin groaned.

'Come on, Martin, let go,' Douglas said. 'Let go for me.'

Martin wrapped one hand around Douglas' cock to pump in time with his thrusts, his left hand gripping Douglas' shoulder tightly. Douglas grunted in pleasure and his head tipped, back arched.

'Martin!' he shouted and came, leaking all over Martin's fist. Martin stroked the orgasm from him as he continued to fuck the first officer, Douglas' hole suddenly so much tighter. 'Fuck, oh God... Martin... b-best ever,' Douglas rambled as he road out his climax.

Douglas' words were all it took for Martin to come, body faltering as he shot his load into Douglas' body. He shook and fell forward, leaning heavily against his boyfriend as his body was wracked by pleasure.

They were panting heavily, the cabin smelling strongly of sex, when Martin pulled out. Douglas groaned before standing (somewhat standing, he'd just been fucked after all) and dragging Martin in for a kiss.

Martin sighed against his lips. 'Love you.'

Douglas chuckled and said, 'And I'll always love _you_.'

They got dressed quickly, checking each other over before sitting and starting a new word game. Douglas could still feel Martin's seed in his body when Arthur returned with fast food, the stewerd not noticing anything.

'Alright, chaps?' Arthur asked as he pulled out the food.

Douglas and Martin shared a grin before the latter said, 'Yes, Arthur. Everything's absolutely perfect.'

{oOo}

They were laying in bed together. _Their bed_, Martin thought to himself with a silly grin. Douglas noticed and pulled his partner close.

'What is so amusing?'

'I just can't believe we're here, living together,' Martin said. 'Didn't think this would happen when I took the job.'

Douglas chuckled. 'No, me either.'

'Really?' Martin asked.

His boyfriend nodded. 'I admit that you were easy on the eyes... and still are...' He nudged Martin beneath the duvet and Martin blushed. 'But you were, _are_, a good pilot and captain so... I didn't want to risk that. Also I was married and Douglas Richardson does _not _cheat.'

'No, he just seduces his captains,' Martin said and Douglas smiled.

'Yes, but I don't cheat,' Douglas continued. 'Do you want to know what I saw when we first met, Martin?'

'A skinny, hopeless red-head?' Martin tried.

The older man rolled his eyes. 'I saw a young man, good-looking, with low self-esteem who loved flying. I saw a man who was funny, charming, and absolutely adorable when he got flustered.'

Martin blushed darker.

'See, there it is.'

'Shut up.'

Douglas smiled. 'I saw a man capable of putting up with not only a demanding boss but a strange young stewerd and a grumpy old first officer. After a while I saw a great friend, a kind person, and a sexy red-head who I want to spend the rest of my life with.'

Martin jumped and drew back, the duvet falling to reveal his gorgeous pale chest. Douglas let his eyes run over Martin's skin as the captain said, 'You want to spend your life with me?'

'Of course I do,' Douglas said, flicking his eyes up to Martin's. 'Do you know why?'

Martin shook his head.

'Because now, Martin, now I see _you_.'

Martin frowned, confused.

'You're not one of those things I listed, you're all of them, and that makes you _you_,' Douglas explained. 'And I love it all, I love you. I feel all of that, every single thing, here in my heart.'

Martin sat completely still for a few seconds before sniffing.

'Are you crying?'

'No,' Martin huffed and burrowed under the blankets. Douglas smiled and laid back down, drawing his partner in.

'No need to cry.'

'I'm not,' Martin tried again even as Douglas brushed the tears aside.

'Did I say something wrong?'

'No,' Martin mumbled. 'You always say everything right.'

Douglas grinned. 'Well we know _that_.'

Martin rolled his eyes and snuggled into Douglas' side. 'You really saw all that? he asked softly.

'I _see _all that, Martin, every time I look at you.'

'And you... you feel it?'

'Every second of every day.'

Martin smiled. 'Good.'

'I really do love you.'

'And I really do love you too,' Martin said.

'I still can't wait to see Carolyn's face. She might jump out while we're flying over Paris tomorrow.'

Martin giggled.

* * *

{THE END}

* * *

_**Author's Note: And I finally did it, yay! I promised this sequel ages ago and here it is so... hope you liked it :)**_

_**Also, I'm trying to work on a much longer, multi-chapter Martin/Douglas story but it's early days yet. I've gotta try and think of a good story line I, and others, can get into.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you guys are awesome, and I hope you liked it.**_

_**I live to entertain.**_

_**And, most importantly,**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_


End file.
